openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Mapping with MacRadiant
I have made a little tutorial to show you how to do mapping on a Mac (ppc/intel) with MacRadiant 1.5 with OpenArena. Installation Firstly, you'll need X11. Find the X11 packages on your OS X install discs, or grab it here: http://www.versiontracker.com/dyn/moreinfo/macosx/17747 Now, (if you havent already), install OpenArena. For Mac, you'll need to grab the engine only package, and the linux tarball. These were the current releases at the time of writing: Engine (UB): http://openarena.ws/rel/060/oa060j1.zip and then get the linux tarball: http://openarena.ws/rel/060/oa060.tar.gz Now, extract the linux tarball into a folder, and extract the engine app into that folder. Now, you should be able to run OpenArena. Now tidy up: you can delete everything in the folder apart from the engine app and the 'baseoa' folder. I would now suggest renaming the folder with your 'baseoa' folder and the engine to 'OpenArena' or something, renaming the app to 'OpenArena' and putting the whole folder into /Applications/ or somewhere. Lets now install MacRadiant. Grab this: http://www.redsaurus.net/macradiant/GtkRadiant_1.4_1.5_Macintosh.dmg and take the MacRadiant15 app out of the disk image and put it in /Applications/ (It is now quite important you keep everything where it is) Also, while you have the disk image up, run the pack installer, and install the Quake 3 Arena pack into some random dud folder. (This stuff it installs doesnt matter, but it creates some important files you will need in a hidden folder; you can delete this folder after it has installed.) Setup Now, for the first time run the MacRadiant app. (No, we are not done yet) Just let it run it once, so it can create all the application folders it uses, and quit it, including X11. Go to the folder it should of set up by using the 'Go to folder..' option in Finder's Go menu, and go to '~/.radiant/' this basicly goes to the .radiant folder in your user folder. You should see a 1.5.0 folder, now go into that. In there, you should see some files and folders, including q3.game. Make a copy of this, and rename it to oa.game. Inside the folder you just created, open up the 'build_menu.xml' file in TextEdit. At the top somewhere, you should see something like: (You may not see this yet, if so, forget about it, and try it later on in the process. Email me at zuxero46 (at) hotmail.com if you have any problems) ' /Applications/MacRadiant15.app/Contents/Resources/sw/radiant15/q3map2.ExecutableType ' Change it into the path where your MacRadiant15.app is. So, for example, ' /place/where/macradiant/is/MacRadiant15.app/Contents/Resources/sw/radiant15/q3map2.ExecutableType ' First file done. Now, open up local.pref in TextEdit. Look through each entry on the list, and change the paths according to where it is on your system. Remember: If you move any of the folders/files mentioned in these files, you will have to change them again. First bit done. Now, navigate to where your MacRadiant15.app is. Right click on it (or control-click) and do 'Show package contents' go through /contents/resources/sw/radiant15. Now you should see a ton of files/folders. Go into the 'games' folder, and copy the q3.game file, and rename it to oa.game. Open it up in TextEdit. Now, change it to my file (bot that different, but I'm very lazy just to point out the small differences.) ' ' Once you've replaced it with that^, just replace all the paths, and filenames, (you dont have to worry about the win32 or linux entries.) Please notice that the last entry, gametools, (i think) is just something for radiant 1.4, so just put what i have there. Now save. Come out of that folder, into the radiant15 folder, and you'll notice there are a lot of *.game folders. Find q3.game, and copy it, and rename it to oa.game. Change the baseq3 folder in there into baseoa, and go into it. Open up default_shaderlist.txt in TextEdit, and add this onto the end: openarena.ws/svn/scripts/shaderlist.txt (Insert the list from there) Come out of baseoa, into the oa.game folder, and open up the default_build_menu.xml file in TextEdit. Now, change the paths for the MacRadiant15 app, like you did before. Running Now, hopefully, that all went well. Open up MacRadiant, and select OpenArena as the game when the dialog comes up. Now, if a load of error messages come up including 'break into debugger?', just click no, it happened to me, I am unsure why. But hopefully, you should be left at an editor window! Try out the textures, by clicking the textures menu, and if you see a list of stuff, yay! Congrats. you have it working. Start mapping Now, you just need to (if you havent already) acquire some leet mappin' skilz. I found this tutorial very helpful: http://bubba.planetquake.gamespy.com/tutorial.html and here is a nice tutorial on making pk3s: http://www.denken.com/dzone/q3mappersguide06.htm Have fun! Help If anything has gone wrong, I'll be happy to help. Just drop me a line at zuxero46 (at) hotmail.com (which is also my msn email address), ask a question in the OA forum in the map section, or come on the IRC Channel irc://irc.anynet.org/#openarena Thanks. By kick52 (Tim Brook) See also * Mapping resources & tutorials category:Development Category:Mapping